1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to embedded packages, methods of fabricating the same, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic systems become abruptly scaled down, spaces that semiconductor packages occupy in the electronic systems have been reduced. Thus, attempts to reduce the sizes of the semiconductor packages have been continuously made with the development of smaller electronic systems. In response to such a trend, embedded package techniques have been proposed to minimize the size of the semiconductor packages. According to the embedded package techniques, a semiconductor chip is not mounted on a surface of a package substrate. That is, the semiconductor chip of the embedded package may be embedded in the package substrate. Thus, the embedded package techniques may be advantageous in fabrication of small-sized packages. Further, since the chip of the embedded package is embedded in the package substrate, length of interconnection lines for electrically connecting the chip to the package substrate can be reduced to improve the drivability of the embedded package.